Automatic screw drives are well known in the manufacturing field. Typically, conventional automatic screw drives are suspended vertically above the assembly area by a suspension cable or an articulated arm, which conveniently positions the drives without occupying other valuable work space. Most automatic screw drives designed to be vertically suspended have elongated cylindrical outer casings and incorporated an internal clutch mechanism, which activates when the operator draws the drive down on a screw. The downward force applied to the drive onto the screw by the operator engages the internal clutch and activates the drive to turn the screw down. Operators have to firmly grasp the cylindrical bodies of conventional screw drives in order to apply sufficient downward force to activate the driver and turn the screw down. Significant grip strength is required to grasp the cylindrical body of a drive while drawing the drives down on the screws. In addition, the ergonomics of pulling the vertically suspended cylindrical casing downward places significant stress on the operator's wrist in drawing the drives down on the screws. In a typical assembly line setting, operators frequently suffer from repetitive activity injuries as well as hand, wrist and forearm fatigue, which is caused by repeatedly grasping the cylindrical casing and pulling the suspended screw drives down onto the screws.